Friends At Heart
by xo-Sapphire-Heart-xo
Summary: How I saw the episode 'The Poisoned Chalice' MOST of the main events are all there but I changed it around a bit, both Merlin and Arthur's POV's. Arwen - Romance Merthur - BROmance


'**The Poisoned Chalice' is my favourite episode of season 1, it almost made me cry, I loved every minute of it, yet there are things I wish could have happened or things I could have changed. So here is my version, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Merthur BROMANCE GUYS! No slash intended. Arwen ROMANCE.**

**Disclaimer – I don't not own Merlin I only own this story**

_Merlin's POV_

I burst into the room. "STOP! It's poison, don't drink it." I scream and take the poisoned chalice from Arthur's lips. "What do you think you are doing?" Arthur asks his voice echoing around the silent hall as all eyes turn to me, I'm not the type of person to bring attention to myself; in fact I despise the idea entirely, but nothing was going to stop me from saving the once and future king.

"This goblet is laced with poison." I call.

"This is an outrage." Bayard shrieks back, and I hear the chimes of swords being drawn as both Camelot and Mercia's men unsheathed their weapons. Arthur steps forward and takes the chalice from my hands.

"It is no use Bayard you are outnumbered." Uther calls, coming around the table to face the visiting king. "If Merlin is wrong then you'll have no fear drinking it." Uther says, he then takes the cup from Arthur and holds it in front of Bayard, the king of Mercia puts his sword away and hold out his hand. "No, Merlin shall drink from this goblet, I want the pleaser of killing you myself if he is correct." He shows me the cup, I take a deep breath and take it from him, people begin call out in dismay.

"No, Merlin I'll drink it." Arthur leans across me and tries to take the cup from my grasp but I turn away.

"No, Arthur." I whisper and press the cool metal to my lips and drink the ale within. The people seemed to hold their breath, but as the liquid rushed down my throat I felt no change in my condition. "It's fine…" I say with regret.

"He's all yours." Uther says without a second thought. I would have been hurt that Uther straight away said I could be killed if I suddenly didn't feel weak. My throat seemed to tighten and I felt it hard to breath. I lift my arm and press my hand against my neck, I know it wouldn't do any good but I knew I had to do something, I can't breathe at all and begin to cough unable to fill my lungs with the oxygen it needed so as a result I collapse to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's POV<em>

My heart stops as my only friend drinks this 'poison' he so desperately tried to save me from, Merlin would never make this up he had no quarrel with Mercia, if he was I saw no reason for him to do so. "It's fine…" Merlin says, I see embarrassment and sadness sweep over his face, but I cannot shake the feeling of relief. Suddenly as I'm about to stop my father from letting any harm come to Merlin, I hear him cough and I turn around just in time to see him fall the ground, I rush to his side. There was no way he would fake this, my heart is beating a million miles an hours this was more sickening than a battle field, Gaius comes over with Gwen at his side. Before I know it I have lifted Merlin up and he is over my shoulder we half we half run to the chambers he shares with Gaius, I lay him quickly but carefully onto the hard bed and place his head lightly onto the pillow.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask, deep down inside me it was as if we are connected by this invisible rope, it binds our souls as one, as much as an arrogant Prat I am to his face inside me I couldn't imagine my life without him, he really is my only friend.

"Pass me the goblet…" Gaius takes the cup from Gwen's outstretched hands and studies it, he finds a petal and begins to search through his books, while he does so I look at this chalice. "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower." I walk around the other side of the table to Gaius's side to get a better look at the page. "It says hear the only way to save someone poisoned by the flower is to make a potion using the leaf from the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep below the forest of Balor." Gaius says looked scared. "The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." He adds. I take a deep breath as I notice a creature on the other side of the page.

"That doesn't look partially friendly." I say, with a sigh.

"A Cockatrice, it guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." As Gaius talks I look at Merlin and walk around the table.

I think for a moment Merlin treats me as if we are equals he calls me Arthur not, sire, prince or lord, and I respect him for that. He voices his opinion and isn't afraid to tell me I'm wrong, which are qualities I admire, he is kind hearted, selfless, loyal and my friend, there was no way I was going to sit back and watch him die. "Sounds like fun." I say and walk to leave the room.

"Arthur…" Gaius calls, I turn back to look at him. "It's too dangerous." He says.

"If I don't get the antidote what happens to Merlin?" I ask.

"TheMortaeus induces a slow and painful death, he might hold out for four of five days but not much longer, he will die." He says with a sigh. As soon as he says Merlin will die, there is no doubt in my mind nothing and no one will stand in my way now, I am about to walk out when I get called back again.

"Arthur." It was Gwen I turn around to see her walk up to me, I swallow, I know deep down I'm in love with her, but there is no way she would think the same way, I treat Merlin like trash and I can see the way she looks at him, plus as much as I love her nothing could happen between us anyway. Nevertheless her presence still makes me nervous. "Be careful." She says coming right up to me, I manage a smile.

"I will." I say totally mesmerized by her, she smiles and I walk away unable to look at her a moment longer, I run down the stairs and to the stables. For once I have to prepare the horses and it felt weird, not just because I was doing something for once in my life but the fact I was doing it not Merlin. I jump on and ride him out of the gates.

* * *

><p><em>Merlin's POV<em>

As I lie in my coma I seem to re-live moments of my life, but from outside of my body, I can feel my feeling and emotions but while watching myself;

I walk down a sandy path where deep impressions had formed after thousands of horses have galloped back and forth and many carts have rolled over the years, I'm nervous yet full of anticipation of what my new home will be like, I pass some knight on horses and I can't whip the smile from my face.

I re-live Thomas Collins getting slaughtered for using magic, _what a wonderful first impression._I had first thought. Suddenly there was this white flash of light and I've fast forward to the moment that changed everything.

I see cobwebs covering the very same hall I just got poisoned in, I see a young woman singing a magical lullaby sending everyone to sleep, I use magic and the chandelier crashes on top of her transforming the once young lady to the old sorceress she really was, everyone awakens and Mary Collin's, the mother of Thomas throws the knife with little strength she had left and it was heading directly for Arthur I use magic again to slow time down I run over and pull Arthur out of the way. As my _reward _I get to be Arthur's manservant at first I couldn't believe it now I'm starting to believe it was a blessing in disguise. Maybe Uther had made one right choice in his life so far.

All of a sudden the white light appears but all I see is darkness, black as a sky with no stars, I don't recall this memory from my past, maybe it is the future. I feel Arthur's presence and know he needs my help, I don't know where we are, but all I know is it's my destiny to help Arthur become a great king and how can he do this in darkness. My heartbeat slows as I tune into the sorcerer inside, it happens every time I use magic my heart rate slows and a sudden boost of adrenaline hits soon after and my heart rate quickens. I begin to whisper the words. "Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum" Instead of getting that adrenaline kick my heart rate seems to stay the same rate and I feel weak as I know I'm running out of time, finally the blue orb of light appears spinning around slowly, as the light shines on Arthur I notice I'm not there, this isn't part of my past and it isn't part of my future it's the present, just as I predicted there is the Mortaeus flower. "Leave them Arthur…" I mumble even though he cannot hear me, well I don't think he can so much has happened I don't know what I can and cannot do. I'm shocked to see a cluster of spiders slowing catching up to Arthur. "Go save yourself. Follow the light" I continue to say, but just as always he does the opposite of what I say and he climbs the rock face reaching a far as he can for the leaves after a few goes he plucks a flower and some leaves and races up the wall following the light.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's POV<em>

As I climb out of the whole and on to solid ground I unsheathe my sword and await the onslaught of spiders, but lucky they didn't come out after me. I find my horse and ride back to Camelot. I charge through the gates and jump off my horse and just tie him to a pole I run up the stairs and burst into the room, I Give Gaius the leaves. "How is he?" I ask rushing to Merlin's side.

"It's lucky you got here when you did, as I was beginning to fear you'd be too late." He says crushing up the leaves into a liquid remedy. Gwen comes rushing into the room hearing of my return, I turn around and Gwen nearly knocks me over with her hug, after a moment I relax into her, and hug her back, it is over far too quickly and Gwen steps back.

"Sorry, sire." She says blushing slightly.

"Don't be." I say smiling sweetly, unable to take my eyes off her, I slowly lean forward and Gwen does the same but before I can kiss her Gaius calls us over.

"Arthur come and hold his nose…" I turn around and go to Gaius I take Merlin's nose as he pours the liquid down his throat, after a moment of us holding our breaths we hear Merlin's rasp breathing completely stop and we see his heart stop beating, his body totally still. "He's dead." Gaius says unable to comprehend it. It's like a dagger had been stabbed through my heart and someone ripped it out of my chest and stood on it right in front of me, I don't know what to do, what to think, I can't help stop the tears that were forming in my eyes. Gaius gets up unable to control his emotion he leaves the room, I look at Gwen she had sat down next to the dead servant and had taken his ice cold hand in her own. It pains me to see her upset I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks up her eyes red and tears rolling down her cheeks, I sit down next to her and take her in my arm rocking her back and forth. I stop and she tilts her head to look at me, I move forward this time a bit faster, Gwen does the same again this time our lips touch and shivers go down my spine.

* * *

><p><em>Merlin's POV<em>

I feel a pair of fingers grasp my nose and a cool liquid tumbles down my throat, I have no choice but to swallow it. After a moment I feel all the pain leave my body and I seem to be floating as if I am laying on a cloud, there is a bright light that seems to call my name.  
>'Merlin… Merlin… MER-LIN!' It had the same echoic effect as the great dragon's voice, but there was no way he'd found his way into my head when I feel as if I've died.<p>

I walk closer to the light. "STOP, MERLIN!" Calls a voice from behind me, I turn around but no one was there I look forward and no one was there I spin around, no one.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"I am Kilgharrah's twin, and you shall not enter this realm, not for many years." Says the voice.

"Who is Kil-ghar-rah?" I ask trying to pronounce the odd name the same way this mysterious voice did.

I stand there like a complete idiot I have no idea where I am and even if I'm talking to something somewhat real. "All in good time, young warlock." Echoes the voice.

"How do you know I'm a warlock?" I ask.

"I know and see all Merlin. I know you are destined to watch over Arthur until he unites the land of Albion and is the great and noble king foretold for so many centuries. You have to hide your power for the sake of your life. You sometimes wonder 'why me' but one day you will be able to revel yourself and people we cheer as they hear your name because you will be the one who returns magic to Camelot." This voice calls, it seemed to give me strength and I can feel my arm and legs once more.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You are on the brink of death, dead actually, but you are about to return to Camelot and fulfill your destiny." Says the voice as it slowly fades away, I see a flash of light and then darkness, I open my eyes, and after a moment my eyes adjust to the dim light and I see Arthur and Gwen kissing on the floor I half smile.

"Get a room you two." I say my voice hoarse and my throat dry. Gwen breaks the kiss with the prince and looks up at me and before I know it she has engulfed me in a heartfelt, bone crushing hug.

"I thought you died…" She says, Arthur stands up and I notice his eyes red, maybe from crying.

"I think I did." I say as Gwen releases me of her tight grip. I look at her and it was obvious she had been crying her eyes red and still the stain of her tears were on her cheeks, she stands up next to Arthur I look at him and he was sniffed and was whipping his eyes quickly, I pretend like I didn't notice.

"Now hurry up and polish my amour." He says, I think that is his way of saying thank god you're alright.

"Arthur…" Gwen says looking up at him angrily.

"It was a joke." Arthur says and she rolls her eyes.

"You know you didn't have to go and find the antidote." I say genuinely meaning it, Arthurs expression went blank for a moment.

"How did you know?" Arthur asks, my mouth opens slightly, crap _why'd I say that_. I think to myself.

"Ummm…" Before I think of an excuse I see Gaius come in.

"I thought I heard voices, is everything alright?" He asks, coming around and seeing I'm awake.

"You're awake, but you died." He says coming over me. I see Arthur grab Gwen's arm and lightly pull her out of the room to leave us.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's POV<em>

Once Gwen and I are outside of the chambers she gives me a hug, I'm a bit shocked but I soon hug her back and we stand there for a few moments.

"Gwen." I begin, I swallow hard, admitting how I feel isn't one of my strong points.

"Yes." She says a smile on her lips.

"Ummm, before" I begin, and Gwen sighs her smile fading.

"I know it was a moment of weakness, you don't feel anything for me I'm just a servant and you're the future king of Cam…" Before she could finish I lean down slightly and kiss her again, she wraps her arms around my neck as I hold her waist.

"Guinevere…" I say as I break the kiss.

"Yes, my lord." She says, a little flustered about all that is happening. She takes her arm off my shoulders, but I keep holding her waist.

"You are not just a servant to me." I say smiling.

"I didn't think you felt the same way." She says smiling.

"How could I not." I say blushing slightly. Gwen's grin soon fades.

"What about Uther and everyone else?" She asks looking worried, I put my hand on her arm.

"Who says they have to find out." I grin and so does she, after a moment we go back into the room, whatever it was that Merlin and Gaius were talking out they went silent as we entered the chambers.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Good, yourself?" Merlin smiles and I do the same.

"I'm good, tired after saving your life." I say with a grin.

"About time you repaid me." Merlin Grins and I hadn't notice both Gaius and Gwen had left the chamber. "So you and Gwen, finally." He says mischievously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask angrily.

"I see the way you both look at each other, my almost death brought you together, don't I feel special." I look at him grinding my teeth.

"If you dare tell anyone, don't be surprised if you get poisoned again." I say again, even though I didn't mean it at all.

"I doubt you will, you'll go off and retrieve and antidote for a servant, fall in love with a handmaid, so I don't think you'd kill me, considering I'm your only friend."

"You are not my only friend, there is…" _Crap just make up someone_, I say thinking to myself. "Bob." I add.

"There is no Bob in Camelot; you don't have to lie to me Arthur." He says.

"Fine, you are my only friend, I couldn't let anything happen to you." I whisper.

"There was that so hard?" Merlin asks. I grin and ruffle up his hair.

"Good to see you're alive." I add smiling before leaving the room to let him rest.

**I thought I'd leave it there, I thought it would be cool if Merlin could watch himself like we do, through a camera, I know I won't get many reviews because this story wasn't that good but to anyone who is reading this place take a small moment from your day and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you xoxo**


End file.
